Generador Rex Temporada Cuatro
by Madbull
Summary: Después de "Fin del Juego". La evolución de Rex, su vida después de "LA cura" y un complot que lo involucrará con un maestro del tiempo; y varios chicos, para salvar a todo su universo.


**Yo no poseo ninguna de las referencias de este fic, pero si algunos OC's y la trama principal.**

* * *

_Generador Rex: Temporada cuatro (Saga segunda de los héroes supremos.)_

_Parte uno: Ratas de laboratorio._

_Parte Dos: Parásito no identificado._

_Hecho por Madbull_

_(Fan Made)_

_(Sneak Peek)_

_Esto es para Itzi, para EndlessHope, para todos los autores de aquí, y para todos aquellos que dijeron que esto tenía potencial._

* * *

Prólogo: Derrumbe

Los cimientos del castillo colapsaban sobre sus cabezas, pero solo algunos se movían. Entre ellos, un agente vestido de traje verde, y con anteojos de sol; cargaba –contra su voluntad- a una mujer, alejándola del peligro. Con ellos, un mono corría con las manos sobre su cuerpo, buscando cubrirse. Pero todos volteaban hacia atrás.

Pues en el salón principal, todavía al alcance de su vista, Ricardo Salazar seguía golpeando desesperadamente las cápsulas de contención, en un vano esfuerzo por sacarlos de ahí

-¡REX!- Grito Holiday, llorando, rogándole al chico que huyera.

-¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Ahora!- Respondió el muchacho, creando un escudo de energía alrededor de él.

Los adultos y el chimpancé lo obedecieron, pero, al salir; Seis dejó a la doctora en el avión, y sin darle tiempo de replicar, cerro la compuerta, empujó al mono hacia el castillo y le gritó:- ¡Vamos por él!

Pero ya era tarde.

El suelo vibraba con una fuerza devastadora, al mismo tiempo que las torres de la antigua fortaleza se desplomaban, tumbando el techo de la planta baja. Ellos sabían lo que venía ahora.

Porque un segundo después, una onda sónica arraso con el terreno, hundiendo al muchacho, a Van Kleiss, y al Consorcio con ellos.

Holiday se pegó a la puerta, mirando el horrible espectáculo -¡No!

-¡Tiempo fuera!- Grito una voz, y el tiempo alrededor del castillo se detuvo

Un portal azul surgió de la nada, y de este; un hombre, canoso, vestido con traje militar, y una mirada inquisitiva, observaba el castillo de Abyssus. Detrás, dos de sus compañeros se le unieron, cada uno llegando por su respectivo portal.

-Y.. ¿Se supone que este es tu gran progreso? ¿Qué sigue, sepultarlo bajo tierra, o arrancarle sus nanites con un electroimán?- Replico el fantasma, molesto por lo que veía. El general se volteó a verlo, y solo contestó una palabra: -Cállate.

Paradoja se acercó, pensativo. -En algo tiene razón Reloj: esto se ve muy mal. Además, considerando el hecho de que todavía no te conoce, las consecuencias de present…- Gearmaster volteó a ver a su compañero, y después replicó: - Cuando veamos a Ben, entonces tendrás permiso para quejarte.

-Ah, pero sí que te preocupa el chico…- Dijo sarcásticamente Reloj.- Porque ¿qué demuestra mejor un buen cuidado que el volarlo por los aires? ¡Phantom no estaba herido cuando lo viste! ¿O si?

Gearmanster giro, e intentando calmarse, dijo: -Estamos alterados por su llegada, lo sé, pera así como Paradoja me pidió que confiara en ti, te hago la misma petición, compañero.

El fantasma respiró hondo, y viendo la escena, respondió:- Acepto, mientras sea un hecho que él llegará a enfrentarlo. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder aún más chicos, y con la situación que vivimos, no tenemos –irónicamente- tiempo. Ya tengo la solución para que Daniel se le enfrente. ¿Cuál es su progreso?

-He localizado dónde resurgieron las Joyas de Bezel, y la espada esta lista.- Dijo Paradoja.

-Los meta-nanites están a salvo, y sincronizados con el ADN de Salazar. Fuen un trabajo salvarlos, pero lo hice.- Señaló Gearmaster.

-Entonces, creo que no hay nada más que hacer.

-Así es.

El fantasma y el general miraron al científico:- Es tu turno, Paradoja.

Este asintió, sacando su reloj; y creando un portal hacia su universo.

Reloj entró primero, seguido por Paradoja; y Gearmaster, antes de irse, exclamó:

-¡De vuelta!-

* * *

**Oh, si; no muy claro, pero intento regresar al juego. (A FF, pues.)**

**Si… 'Saga segunda, Héroes supremos'… No tiene mucho sentido, si no visitan mi perfil. Además, traducir esto es difícil, pero lo haré.**

**Si se preguntan qué es esto… Solo digamos que será una nueva revolución, porque ahora los peligros son mayores, y los nanites.. Bueno, solo esperen**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Madbull**


End file.
